


Fishtails, the French, and other Braids

by MeeemWho



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: In which Chrom and Robin lay in a field with their children.Chrobin Week Day 2 - Flowers





	Fishtails, the French, and other Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Occours during the Valm campaign.

Chrom was surprisingly good at braiding.

Well, it’s wasn’t too surprising, Robin supposed, given that he did have two sisters. He recalled the first time he learned about his hidden talent. That day when Lissa practically begged him to braid her hair before they went out to the market in Ylisstol. Robin rolled his eyes, but when Chrom finally gave in and sat her down in the barracks, he was astounded by his skill. Just a few minutes of fingers flying in her hair and she had a lovely fishtail going down her back.

Robin briefly considered growing out his hair.

He remembered the night after they were wed, tired and worn-out from weeks of planning and a day filled with ceremony and festivities. They had simply laid on their bed, now officially shared, drunk and talkative. Chrom had somehow managed to braid in delicate braids still, little things that hung down Robin’s ears.

He decided to keep it a little longer in the back from then on.

And now Chrom was braiding again, but this time with someone other than his sister or Robin.

Lucina was handing him flowers as Chrom thread his hands through her hair. Bunches of delicate white flowers that grow only in Valm. The same ones that Morgan and Robin were tucking into pages of interest in their books. It was one of those precious moments during a war where nothing had to be done, and the next opportunity to act was days away. The caravan of Shepherds and allies had stopped in the middle of a lush field that spread between two grand forests. The camp proper was within the tree line, but Chrom had convinced his small family to wander out into the grass.

Morgan and Robin were deep into their books, occasionally looking up to watch Chrom’s hands at work. Lucina was trying to make braids with the long grasses she could reach, but it was clear she wasn’t nearly as experienced as her father.

Strand by strand the large braid in the back came into formation. When he eventually reached the tips of her hair, he tied it off and worked on another section. Smaller braids started to appear on the sides of her head, each with a purple flower tucked into the base. Chrom eventually met them in the middle, tucking them into the base of the main braid and wiping his hands off.

“Looks good, Chrom.” Robin said, always impressed with his work.

Lucina touched her hands to the braids, admiring how sturdy they were. Hues of purple, white, and the occasional yellow flower brought out the deep blue even more. Robin would be lying if he said he didn’t get a little teary eyed at the sight.

And then he saw the faint sparkle of a tear run down Lucina’s cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning back onto Chrom’s chest in the same breath.

“Thank you, father.” She said. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to have my hair like this. None of my friends can braid too well.”

Morgan pouted. “Hey!” They said. “I braided your hair once! It was okay.”

Lucina laughed. “If you call having to brush a knot out of your hair for two hours okay, then I guess so.”

Robin laughed at that as well, imagining Morgan’s clumsy hands knotting Lucina’s hair and the face she must’ve had.

The sun was setting and the family of four was laughing away, watching the sky darken and hearing the cicada’s slow. For a brief moment, they could all imagine how it would be to have this all the time.

Robin would fight for that future.

**Author's Note:**

> Definately my shortest this week (as long as I can finish day 6 on time). This one gets a solid C in effort from me.


End file.
